


Outward Journey

by Rosebudwhite



Series: Benedict and She [4]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sexting, Train Sex, Trains, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite





	Outward Journey

Benedict: Made it!  I’m in Coach A.  Lots of empty seats.

Me: I see you, nice flat cap.

B: Where are you?  I can’t see you.

Me: Ah ha, I have you at a disadvantage.

B: When don’t you?  Just come and sit with me.

Me: No, you need to do something for me first.  Is your phone on vibrate?

B: Yes, but I don’t like the sound of this.  What do you NEED me to do this time?

Me: Do you see the seat two in front of you, the one that faces the other way?  Move to that one, please.

 

Even from here, she could hear his huff; regardless he did stand, gathered all of his belongings, and changed his seat.  As he settled into his new seat and peered around the carriage, obviously looking for her, he made to send another text.  He was now diagonally across the aisle from her, two rows apart, all she needed to do now was shift to the aisle seat and he would be able to see her.

 

B: Better?

Me: Much.  Can you see me now?

B: So there you are.  Are those what I think they are?

Me: Fishnets?  Yes.

B: You’re making a habit of this.

Me: The teasing?

B: Over text.  My next bill is going to be astronomical.

Me: Don’t you have unlimited texts?  You should change your tariff.  Now shut up and text dirty to me.

B: That is not the most inviting way to start a conversation.  Show me a little more of those stockings first.

Me: Say please.

B: You are lucky I am a gentleman otherwise there would be no please, and you'd be between my legs by now.  But I am, so please?

 

She wiggled to the edge of the smooth leather train seat and stretched out her legs, encroaching slightly on the aisle.  Taking a look around she took stock of their travelling companions.  Several besuited men were at one end of the carriage, their numbers limited by the fact this was first class on the 14:15 Thursday departure from Paddington.  An older couple sat sipping coffees, their hands on the other's thigh, and yet another couple cozied by the door, though their animated discussion seemed more focused on a wedding venue brochure than on their fellow passengers.  Then there was she and Benedict.  None of the other passengers had outwardly recognised him, not that train etiquette would allow them to, and she, in her two-piece suit and oversized laptop bag, could easily blend in with the stockbrokers and lawyers.  She wiggled once more and her skirt rode higher on her thighs.

 

Me: Enough?

B: Higher.

Me: It’s already bordering on indecent…  Okay then ;)

B: Red garter?  Under black?

Me: Are you criticising my colour choice now?

B: Just surprised, not seen that set before.

Me: It’s new, bought specially for this journey.

B: All matching?

 

She did not reply instead pulled on her jacket buttons, and sitting forward, slid the garment slowly off her shoulders.  She took her time to fold it neatly on top of her laptop bag.  With a languid stretch, she arched her shoulders back and stared over at him.  Benedict’s eyes flicked from her thighs, to her face before resting squarely on her chest.  She raised her hands to her neck, her fingers grazed over the collar of her blouse before stroking the flimsy material on a path towards the buttons.

One button, two, three undone.  She pushed the material slightly to one side revealing the red lace.  She smiled to herself as she squirmed in her seat.  After a further glance around the carriage, her hand was cupping her tit.  She began to play with her breasts, eyes flittering closed as she tweaked the rapidly hardening nipples.  An involuntary moan escaped her lips, which roused her back to reality.  Another glance around and she was glad to see that she still only had her audience of one.  A quick wink from Benedict gave her enough courage to continue.

Her heart racing at the public spectacle, her hands moved to her thighs, hitched the skirt higher this time, her legs spread a little wider.  He should be able to see beyond the garter belt, it would now be obvious how one item in the set seemed to be missing.

 

B: Forgotten something?

Me: No.  They got a little ‘wet’ whilst I was waiting for my taxi earlier.  They are in my bag.

B: I don’t believe you.  Show me.

Me: The knickers or the sopping wetness between my legs?

B: You know the answer.

 

Whilst one hand reached into her bag, the second travelled higher up her thigh.  Her soft and silky outer lips were damp with juice, her fingers slowly circled her protruding clit, causing a tingling to stir in the pit of her stomach.  Her other hand retracted from her bag, now clutching the lacy thong.  She could not help but bring them up to her nose and smell them.  Her musky scent was drenched on them, as she knew this first-class leather seat probably was by now too.

Benedict, she was pleased to note, was now rubbing his hands over his own thighs, his fingers brushing over the obvious bulge in his jeans.  Her excitement heightened as she took pride in her arousal of him.

The whoosh of the carriage doors put a speedy halt to her actions.  The conductor moved down the carriage, asking for tickets.  She managed to hide the knickers, shimmy her skirt back down, and do two out of the three buttons back up before he drew level.  The man clipped her ticket without a glance and moved over to Benedict.  As she put her ticket away, she heard the pair of them laughing.  The conductor had obviously recognised him and made a comment.  An agonising minute passed before the conductor said his goodbyes and moved on.  As the doors at the other end of the carriage whooshed shut, her phone vibrated next to her.

 

B: You okay?

Me: Horny as fuck.

B: I’m going to move to the window seat in a moment.  I would like you to join me over here NOW.

B: Please.

 

She glanced up from her phone.  His eyes bore back at her, his phone discarded on the seat next to him.  A brief eyebrow raise and his tongue flicking across his lips were enough.  She did not need any further invitation.  She nodded almost imperceptibly and reached for her jacket and bag.

Several of the passengers glanced up as she shifted across the aisle to sit next to him.  None made comment, though she could only guess what was going through their minds.  She stowed her bag under the chair but kept the jacket on her lap.

Benedict kissed her cheek gently, and in hushed tones whispered into her ear, “Hello my sweetheart.”

Smiling she replied quietly, “Hello you.  Enjoy the show?”

“I did.  Thank you.  Any chance of a slightly more… private viewing?”

“I think I could do better than that.”  Without another word, she spread her jacket, as short as it was, across his lap and reached under it eager to feel what her show had done to him.

She went straight for his belt, unbuckling it before deftly undoing his button and zip.  Neither of them said a word as she reached into his underwear and pulled out his cock.  He let out a soft moan as she began stroking it up and down, the motion hidden only by her jacket.

She watched Benedict try to act nonchalant, but knew he was having a much harder time with that than she was.  One of the suited men walked past aiming for the toilet, but she had made no move to remove her hand or even slow her stroking rhythm.  Her own arousal was fuelling her exhibitionist side.

When she briefly took her hand off his cock a slight groan of disappointment escaped his lips, but a quirky grin crossed her face as she pulled her bag out from under the seat in front of her and removed a small bottle of hand lotion.  She squirted a generous amount onto her hand and then slipped it right back under the jacket, grabbing his cock once again.  The lotion proved to be a wonderful lubricant, taking the hand job to a completely new level.  She rubbed his cock faster and harder, determined to take him over the edge.

It took less than two minutes for her to achieve her objective.  With a muffled cry into his fist, that he tried to mask as a cough, Benedict’s cock exploded, cum shooting all over her hand and her jacket.  She slowed her stroking as she felt his juices ooze all over her.  When he was finally done she let go and used her jacket to wipe his cum from her hand and his cock.  As she reached into her bag for some tissues, she asked quietly “Spent?”

Benedict reached under the jacket and tucked his cock back into his jeans.  He laughed in her ear.  “I feel it was a little one sided and Cardiff is still a while away.  Shall I shift this jacket?”

“Please.”  Her voice hoarse with desperation and he complied.

His hand quickly travelled up under her skirt, caressing her soft inner thigh.  He tried to keep it slow and sensual but she could sense that his own orgasm had left him a little jittery.  She spread her legs for him and his fingers worked upwards.  On reaching his destination, he began to rub his fingers slowly over her slit.  Her lips were swollen, warm, and wet.  He placed two fingers between her lips and pressed them slowly and firmly up inside her.

She stifled a gasp, rolled her head back, and closed her eyes as his fingers slid in.  When his fingers were fully engulfed inside her, his thumb rested on her clit.

As his fingers began to thrust in and out of her, his thumb rubbing her clit in little circles, she chanced a glance around the carriage.  The woman of the older ‘coffee’ couple halfway down the carriage met her eye.  Without breaking her gaze, she leant into her own companion and whispered something in his ear.  Her heart raced as she watched the man kiss the side of the woman’s face and whisper something back before licking her earlobe.  Her lip reading skills were not up to much, but even she could make out the woman’s mouthing of the word ‘enjoy’.

Her attention was brought back to Benedict as a faint sloshing sound reached her ears, either Benedict was oblivious to her obscene level of arousal, or was choosing to take it as a positive as he simply continued to thrust his fingers.  Her chest started to heave, her jaw clenched, and her body tensed.

"Shhhhh," He whispered as she leant into him and wiggled her pelvis up and down with the thrusts of his fingers.  He brought his other hand to her buttons and worked his hand under the tight blouse towards her breasts.

A loud, almost unintelligible announcement came over the speakers telling everyone that the train was nearing its first stop at Reading.  His fingers worked faster, thrusting quick and hard.  She felt the first waves of her orgasm starting.  She reached over, her hand clenched his arm, and her face scrunched.  He plunged his fingers deep inside, he held them there, and twisted his wrist, rotating his fingers inside her, all the while his thumb continued to circle her clit.  Her muscles started to clench and she shivered, pressed her pelvis down onto his hand, and another stifled moan left her lips as the train slowed down.

It was his turn to clean his hand.  He chose his mouth rather than tissues.  As she cuddled up to him and watched the station come into view, she whispered, “Cardiff is still another hour and a half away.”

He looked into her eyes mischievously.  “I know.”

 


End file.
